kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Valestein
|seiyuu = Megumi Toyoguchi |voiceactor = Carrie Keranen |birthDate = S.1179 |birthPlace = North Ambria |gender = Female |occupation = * Bracer * Class VII homeroom teacher (former) * Thors combat and practical skills instructor (former) * Jaeger (former) |affilliation = * Bracer Guild * Class VII * Thors Military Academy * Northern Jaegers |nationality = North Ambrian |likes = Alcohol, dandy men |weapon_Sen_I_II = Sword and Gun |orbment = Fire, Wind |aliases = Purple Lightning |SlashType_Sen_I_II = A |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = A |PierceType_Sen_I_II = A |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = — |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Sword and Gun |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = S |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = A |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = S |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = — }}Sara Valestein (サラ・バレスタイン), known by the nickname Purple Lightning ( ; Eclair), is the instructor of Class VII at Thors Military Academy and a former bracer. Sara was born in North Ambria and worked for its domestic jaeger corps before she escaped to Erebonia and started working as a bracer. Profile Foster father Sara lost her biological parents as the result of the North Ambrian Disaster. She was taken in by a former captain of the fallen nation's army and the founder of the Northern Jaegers, Captain Valestein. Sara grew up in an environment where she understood that her birthplace had fallen into ruin and that jaegers, who brought in foreign money to support the people, were considered heroes. Admiring her foster father, she decided to follow in his footsteps by joining the Juvenile Jaeger Squad (少年猟兵隊) at the age of 10. After three years of heavy training, Sara was deemed experienced enough to be invited into the main squad. This was the first time she participated in actual combat. She later described her time there - continuous fighting covered in blood and gunpowder smoke - as "hell". Before long she earned herself the nickname of Purple Lightning, the jaeger girl. Proxy war in Erebonia At the age of 18, Sara had grown to the rank of company commander when she received a mission to participate in a proxy war between a noble family and a large enterprise in a remote region of Erebonia. Their opponents were the jaeger corps Nidhoggr. Although the Northern Jaegers were heading toward victory, the situation threatened the lives of citizens in the neighborhood and as they worked to ensure their safety, Nidhoggr struck back. Driven into a corner, the Northern Jaeger's supreme commander, Captain Valestein, jumped into battle and saved them from the perilous situation. He was mortally wounded and told Sara with his last breath: "You know, right? This is what being a jaeger is. Please think again whether this really is the path you want to follow." Sara concluded she had never been suited for the jaeger life at all. As Captain Valestein passed away in her arm, she screamed and lost her consciousness. Return to North Ambria She regained her consciousness in a camp of the Imperial Army of Erebonia, where she was treated by Second Lieutenant Beatrix of the medical battalion, who were sent to the region to review the damages caused by the jaegers. Lieutenant Colonel Neithardt and Lieutenant Colonel Mueller Vander were also there. Learning that her comrades had already returned to North Ambria, Sara fled the camp without a word of gratitude and follow their trails. When she returned home, she received a warm welcome from her comrades and the citizens. Although they had lost their supreme commander, they received an enormous amount of mira from the nobles they were fighting for so they knew no one had to starve to death in the upcoming winter. Bracer Guild Although relieved, Sara cried over the situation that they had to spill the blood of innocent neighbouring nations to feed their poor homeland. That is when she decided to quit the Northern Jaegers and left North Ambria. She joined the Bracer Guild, where her experience in battle quickly earned her the A-rank and a steady income. She would send the money, earned without bloodshed, back to North Ambria. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Sara - Menu Bust (Sen).png|Portrait Sara Valestein - S-Craft (Sen).png|S-Craft Sara- Menu Icon (Sen).png|Menu icon Sara Valestein Introduction (CS I).png|Introduction in Sara Valestein Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Initial design Sara Valestein - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Sara Valestein - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Ending - Visual 7 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Fie & Sara - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Sara and Fie Claussell during a flashback in the ending. Sara Valestein Casual Clothing - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art - casual outfit Sara Valestein - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Sara Valestein - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Sara Valestein - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft Zoom Sara Valestein - SD Model (Sen III).png Sara Valestein - Jaeger Time (Sen III).png|Young Sara Sara Valestein 1 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Young Sara admiring Captain Valestein. Sara Valestein 2 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Young Sara participating in combat. Sara Valestein 3 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Captain Valestein dying in Sara's arms. Sara - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|A screenshot featuring Sara and Fie Claussell. Sara - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|A screenshot of Sara. Sara - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|A screenshot of Sara having drinks with Rean Schwarzer. Sara Valestein - Announcement(Sen III).jpg|A screenshot of Sara. Sara - Screenshot (Sen III) 04.jpg|A screenshot of Sara with Fie Claussell. Sara Valestein - Initial Proposal (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Sara Valestein - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketch Sara Valestein - Fine-tuning Sketch 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketch Sara Valestein - Fine-tuning Sketches 3 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketch Sara Valestein - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Sara Valestein - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Sara Valestein - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Sara Valestein - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Magical Sara (Sen IV).png|Magical Sara Sara Valestein - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Sara Valestein - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Sara Valestein - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Trivia * Her last name is shared with Valestein Castle from the Falcom game Ys: The Oath in Felghana. * Sara's bonding trophy in is titled "Hot for Teacher". * Sara's bonding trophy in is titled "Worth the Wait". * Sara's bonding trophy in is titled "My Funny Valestein". * Sara's love for dandy men comes from her foster father, Captain Valestein. Every year, she drinks on the anniversary of his death. Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Northern Jaegers Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters